Medical incubators and warmers are typically used to provide heat support to patients, such as premature infants, who cannot maintain their own body temperature. Closed incubators produce the necessary climate including temperature, relative humidity and oxygen content. Open care units and warmers generally only provide temperature regulation usually with heat radiation source and conductive heated mattress.